


fuck it ill make a valentines fic

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Sweethearts and gay because happy day of being single you normie fucks.





	fuck it ill make a valentines fic

**Author's Note:**

> 7:11 PM, Feb 14 2018
> 
>  
> 
> owoh no, said the fanfic. i forgot to write her a fic. should i write kaede with gfs as in plural because itll be more culturally accepted within the fandom and rake in more views,,, or do i do what the heart of the yugi oh cards tell me and write  
>  
> 
> i obviously made the wrong c-c-c-c-c-c-c-choice, but hey! Praise to Junko and let's kick it off for a Valentine's Day fic from your No. 1 Enoshima Stan.

It's dark and dank outside. "That's wack" says Tsumtsum "it's just like the animes" she holds the  ~~tit~~ handy of kayayday

 

_cronch cronch_

 

"OwO what's this,,, notices ur candy" says the mastermind once more and Kayayday is monching on a Sweetheart **™** "That's a piece of chalk"

 

Kayayday sobs and grips the three mountains of boxes next to her chesticles. "They're gucci, xcept the green ones. They don't have the proper aesthetic™" wait fuck we already used that symbol tho,,, lemme rewrite that

 

"They're gucci, xcept the green ones. They don't have the proper aesthetic®" "im the one with the good taste tho" "mugy i don't doubt u bro but" "Kaede-" "it's kay ay day"

 

"im the one who picks out the animus we listen to on  ~~~~pron dot net" "but we use youtube like good christians" says Kayayday

 

"kay ay day we're anime girls tho" "that's legit," says Kayayday who then says "but u sometimes don't pick out good animus to watchy" "GASPING SOUND but i pick out many good classics"

 

Kayayday gets nervousy "haha yea but" "threatening uwu sounds" Kayayday cries out "IM NOT EVEN SURE IF ICARLY IS AN ANIME" Tsumtsum breaks at that last statement "THOT" she says.

 

Kayayday is sad. she bronches on a sweetheart.

 

_thronch thronch_

 

Tsumtsum cringes at the tho(ugh)t. "What's the matterz (with a z)?" "They taste bad." "But? They are? Good? Imo?" Tsumtsum shrug shrug and says "the texture is bad,,, and ur loud,,," "Oh!!!" This made sense now!!! Kayayday's friend whomst happened to be a girl didn't like loudness or bad touchy stuffs.

 

"imma make it up for u" Kayayday throws a bear at Tsumtsum. "exclamation mark to the third power" Tsumtsum is happy now. They'll sleep now in a happiness field with flowers holding and hands and all the good stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking over her work, Tsumugi sighs and looks what she's worked on for an embarrassing long thirty minutes. She pulls out her phone half way through proofreading and sees the viewer count is low but still better than last season's, partially because of her new 'Supreme Leader' character that seems to be a hit with all the fans.

 

After a minute of proofreading she wonders how the fuck her script was chosen before remembering how desperate the team is for views. Figures.

 

The fic is unsalvageable. She had no plan for it from the beginning and just typed until she came to a self indulgent end. Unsure about whether to post it, her mouse hovers over 'Post Without Preview'.

 

She remembers Kaede hanging over the giant piano, spikes about to crush her corpse into a mushy pink. _I've done worse,_ she thinks to herself and clicks the button.


End file.
